Has To Be
by Anything But Fabulous
Summary: I know there's someone out there waiting for me. There must be someone out there, there just has to be. Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or it's characters. I do not own the song "Has To Be" either.

It was a freezing night in Manhattan. All shops were closing after a great sales day. Valentine's Day would end in a couple of hours but he was still walking in the sidewalk. He wasn´t looking for a late minute present to his girlfriend. He had been single for a long while and things didn't seem they were going to change soon. He didn't even try dating anyone anymore. He found it hard to trust someone after what happened. It had been almost a year ago. He was getting over it but it still hurt.

" _I'm sorry, man"_

 _Joey tried to comfort his friend. They were both sitting in the small step in the hallway. Chandler, with tears in his eyes, was staring straight ahead not fully believing what just happened. Rachel and Phoebe were shocked. Ross couldn't understand what his little sister just did. Dumping the love of her life just to get engaged with Richard._

 _Joey had told him she went to her ex's apartment. The door was slightly opened so he went in and saw it._

 _They were kissing. Neither of them knowing he was there. When they broke from their embrace they saw him and Monica gasped while covering her mouth with her hand, soon realizing what she just did. It was then when Chandler noticed the ring in her finger. The speech, the apologies he had rehearsed in his head while trying to run as fast as his legs and lungs let him just vanished. He was speechless. His will to fight for his love disappeared and suddenly felt empty inside. She was apologizing but he couldn't hear what she was saying. And just by looking at Richard he could tell he was also feeling bad about this but willing to stand up for his fiancée if needed._

 _Chandler looked at her. She was waiting for the answer of a question he never heard her asking. How could she do this to him? How could she just throw this amazing two years to the trash? Did they mean nothing to her? Not only he was her boyfriend, he had been her friend for almost twelve years. And what he was supposed to do? Yell at her? Hit him? Interfere in their happiness? She made it clear, she chose Richard, not him. So he did what he thought was best, swallow his pride, bury his feelings and leave._

" _But she couldn't have done that! There's got to be a mistake!" Cried Ross, still trying to find reasons not to blame his sister._

" _Ross, I saw them. The kiss, the ring, the smiles on their faces, everything!" Said Chandler exasperated._

" _I can't believe it" Said Phoebe astounded. She had been so excited being the first one to know about the proposal and having helped Chandler pick the ring. And now this. She studied him and after considering saying it or not she dared to ask. "And…what're you gonna do now?"_

 _He moved out that night. Joey offered him his room but he'll be right across the hall from her…or them if Richard decided to move in with her. Ross also offered his place but he also turned him down. So the four of them helped him with the packing._

 _While helping, Rachel realized the only piece of furniture that belonged to him was the recliner and remembered when she was living there and the incident with the lamp she found while cleaning Mr. Heckles' place. It has always been Monica's place. Not hers, not Phoebe's and not even Chandler's._

 _Soon they had finished and al the boxes were in the building's entrance and they stood in silence. Joey wondered, what if Chandler was about to become Kip? Moving out after breaking up with Monica and losing contact with the rest as time went by? No, he wouldn't let that happen. Chandler was his best friend and if that meant growing apart from Monica then he'd start hanging out less with her. He knew how much he needed them now, it was his worst heartbreak. It destroyed the group. Ross and Rachel's breakup couldn't even compare to this. They were supposed to get married, have kids and name one after him._

 _Feeling that someone should say something, Ross decided to speak. "What if she still wants to see you?"_

 _Chandler knew he'd be destroyed to see her with the Big Tree. To see that she moved on without him. The realization hit him. She did it, but behind his back. Running to the person that promised her a wedding. She didn't care who she married as long as she gets to be the bride. Would it have mattered to her if he was not available the day they were supposed to take their engagement picture to put on the newspaper? She would have picked someone else, like Joey. She was the soon-to-be bride, who cared who Chandler was? And he was sure she'd have been upset the day after the wedding because she'll never be a bride again, just someone's wife._

" _Hey, Chandler" Ross spoke again. "Are you ok?"_

" _Yes, I'm ok…just…I don't think I wanna see her again"_

 _Everyone gasped in surprise. But before any of them could say anything Chandler started carrying the boxes outside._

 _They promised to visit him and invite him to Ross' place once in a while to have dinner just the five of them. He asked them not to give him any kind of information about her because he needed to move on. They hang out a couple of times a week. Joey was the one who visited him the most. Sometimes he even stayed the night in the couch in his hotel room._

 _A month later he had found a small apartment for himself. It was a little closer to where he worked at so he didn't have to take a cab. A little walk every day would suit him fine. There were lots of little colorful shops in the way so it was always an interesting sight. That's when he first saw the place but he never found the time to take a look inside._

He came to a stop when he realized he had walked past that shop so he walked that couple of steps between him and the big front window. It was a nice little bookshop. He looked at the sign above and smiled, "A Place Where They Sell Books". Nice sense of humor, he thought, he had to meet the owner. He had nothing to do that night, why not finally take a look? Finally he decided to go in there. He wiped the snow off his coat and grabbed the door handle.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter, I'm already writing the second one. I know I rushed things in the flashback but it's just the event that led Chandler to the situation he is in now. What matters in this story is his life now, after all that heartbreak. Sorry Mondler fans, I'm gonna make it up to you someday. Oh, and maybe they were a little out of character but, hey! It's my story! Also you may have noticed (or maybe not) that again this fic was named after another Madonna's song so, yes, I'm a fan :P Have a nice weekend :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) I wanted to explain something before we move on. This doesn't take place at the end of season 7 (I know I said it was almost a year after the failed proposal), it actually happens in the middle of the season, while it's still winter. Remember that season 6 ended in May I think and the first episode of season 7 aired in October. I'm counting those four months so it'd be around The One Where Rosita Dies. Just that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or its characters, except for the owner of the bookshop, he's mine!

* * *

The wooden door opened and a little bell rang, and rang again when he closed the door behind him. He was alone so he looked at his surroundings. Wooden floor, wooden tables, wooden shelves, wooden desk, lots and lots of books…nice place to light a cigarette.

He checked a couple of books that were on display on the table in front of him. "The Shining" and "Little Women" were the first ones he saw. He smiled fondly at them remembering how heartbroken Joey was when he found out that Beth was dying.

"Hi! Can I help you?" The owner came from behind the front desk with a smile and Chandler left the books on the table.

The guy seemed to be in his early twenties. He had sort blond hair and his beard had a light shade of red, like if the guy was evolving into a ginger guy. Evolving? He had to stop watching Pokémon. The guy also had another mix of colors in his eyes. They were light blue with a shade of grey.

"Um…yes…no…I don't know, ha-ha" Great, now you're awkward around men? What's wrong with you? "You see, I just was looking. Not looking FOR. You know?" He smiled uncomfortably at his poor attempt of a joke.

The guy surprisingly got on that joke and let out a small chuckle. "Ok, then look everything you want. If you need any help just tell me. It's already time to close but you can stay a while"

"Uh, I can go…if you want…I-I'll return tomorrow" He stuttered. "Actually, I've wanted to check this place for a while now. I walk past here every morning when I go to work and I toyed with the idea of buying something here, you know…a book…to read…" He cringed at his awkwardness and the guy let out a little laugh.

"Ok, good thing you came to a bookshop. The butcher's stopped selling books a while ago, you know. People complaining about the meat smell and that" He teased him and Chandler admitted defeat. "Still, if you want some help or advice just tell me" He said and closed the blinds in the big window and the front door. Then he walked past him and went to another room and Chandler heard him closing more blinds. Could the shop be that big? So he asked the owner raising his voice so he could hear him from where he was.

"Is there more to see there?"

"Yep!" He heard him say. "Only if you are interested in science, philosophy, geography or children literature"

"Mmm…no, thanks…I'm not too fond of all those complex books, especially if I have to color them" He heard him laugh and then appeared from the room.

"Do you wanna check the rest of the place?"

"Sure, why not?" With that he followed him.

The place was furnished Central Perk-like. It had this feeling of being warm and cozy. Couches and armchairs upholstered in elegant fabrics were ingeniously placed in the big room giving their back at immense bookshelves that rose like tall buildings. A large carpet decorating the floor and a couple of lamps were the elements that completed the picture. It was not only a bookshop, it was also a sitting room for people who couldn't resist the temptation of opening their new book and decided to read it right there. Very clever.

If he look to his right he could see the window which blinds the guy just closed behind a shelve that served as a separator between that room and a smaller. He went there followed by the owner and saw that the space between the shelve and the window was a little painting studio he didn't remember seeing from the outside. Canvas, oils, acrylics, paintbrushes, pencils, sheets, crayons and so much more were neatly organized.

"You're probably wondering why you didn't see it from the street. It has these special blinds that don't let people see in here from outside but you can see everything outside from in here."

"Wow, nice. Didn't expect a painting studio in a bookshop, though"

"I know. I've always loved drawing and painting so when I got the place I sacrificed the theology section and putted the catholic history books in the history section, not a fan of religion as you can see" He said with a chuckle and Chandler joined him nodding his head. "I pondered putting some bibles with the children's books but that would have been a little too provocative" Chandler laughed. The guy had a nice sense of humor; they were going to get along well.

"And how did you get the place? I mean, it's big and in a great place in the city, it might cost a fortune"

"Well, it's a gift one of my dad's friends gave him as his death wish. They'd been friends since middle school and the guy was my godfather. He wanted to leave his appreciated bookshop in good hands. After he died my dad tried to run this place for a while but it was too much between his job and this one, so when I finished high school a couple of months later he gave it to me. I made some big changes, you know, adapted the place to what I had in mind. Making it a friendly spot for people to not just come, buy and leave, but to also stay, read and grab a cup of coffee, eat a little something, paint, draw, create. I wanted a place for them to find themselves a little…do you follow me or I'm being too annoying?"

Chandler woke up from his daze. He actually heard everything he said but was enchanted by one of the unfinished drawings on the table. It was a polar bear breaking free from its geometric old self or something like that. It was like there was a geometric shaped bear made of porcelain that suddenly exploded letting the real life polar bear finally out of its prison.

"Sorry, I heard every single word you said but I was too absorbed by this" He said taking the paper in his hands to examine it closer.

"Oh, that. Not to gloat but I made it" He said proudly and a little timid at the same time. Chandler looked at him and smiled. He seemed to be a great guy. He was funny, smart, interesting to talk to and listen to, devoted to his work, incredibly talented and also outgoing but still a little shy.

"Well, you have all the right to gloat here mister. This is amazing!"

"Thanks…um…what's your name?"

"Oh God, I forgot!" He extended his hand. "Chandler Bing, nice to meet you"

"Chris Maxwell, nice to meet you too" And with that they shook hands.

* * *

A/N: It'll take longer to update the third one, sorry. Tell me what you think of Chris. I'd like to know how you feel about the guy. Thank you for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or its characters. I own Chris, though.

* * *

He then realized how late it was and that Chris had already closed and was waiting for him to leave.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I'm here talking nonsenses while you just want to close and go to your place." He hurried through the sitting room and back to the main shop. Chris followed him smiling at his sudden urge to leave.

"It's ok, man. Don't worry. I'm not in a hurry, plus I live right here"

Chandler looked around the place. "Um…sure. That pile of books surely seems to be a comfortable place to sleep" He quipped.

"No, I actually live here. That other door leads to the stairs of my apartment" He said pointing at the door which was right in front of the one that lead to the sitting room and then at the ceiling.

"Oh, long way home then" He said a little more relaxed which made Chris snort.

"Yeah. Gotta be careful so I won't get mugged in the way" Said Chris sarcastically. "The drug dealer in the third step always scares the crap out of me" Which made Chandler laugh. "So…are you interested in buying something here?" He said with a smirk.

He couldn't think of a book he wanted. He was just looking around. "I really don't know, I mean, I know I'd like a new book but I have no idea which one"

Chris narrowed his eyes at him like he was studying him which, Chandler had to admit, made him a little uncomfortable. Finally he spoke. "You seem like the funny kind of guy, right?"

"Well…kinda. I try to be funny but I just end up telling some really bad jokes when I'm uncomfortable."

Chris thought for a couple of seconds and then a mischievous smile crept to his face. "I know. You need one of this." He said while pointing upwards. There was a single book shelve above him which joined the ones in the opposite walls, like a bridge. There was also a road sign which read " _Surprise, bitch_ ". He needed one of those for his apartment. "These are what I like to call _unconventional books_ ". He explained. "They are hard to catalogue. They are funny books but not classic funny. More like dark, sarcastic funny." The word _sarcastic_ lighted Chandler's face and Chris noticed. "I hit the right spot, didn't I?" Said laughing.

"Keep talking…" He wanted to know more. Chris got him hooked now.

Chris took a chair and placed it under the shelve. He searched for a couple of seconds and got down of it with three books in his hands. Chandler took them and couldn't contain his laugh. The covers were hilarious.

The first one showed what it look like a family in the 1950's travelling in their car. The mother in the backseat and the two kids and the dad in the front one. The dad had a cynical smile on his face. The title was " _Daddy hopes he has enough rope in the trunk_ (A _We drive to a remote location_ adventure)"

The second one showed the drawing of a smiling chubby little bunny in a yellow raincoat with a red umbrella standing in a puddle of water in a rainy day. Adorable. But the title read " _Oh Christ, it's this asshole again_ ". Chandler couldn't stop laughing.

The last one was named " _Games you can play with your pussy_ " and it showed a bored cat playing chess. Of course, he was still laughing.

"I think you like them" Said Chris happy to have guessed right the type of book Chandler would like.

"I sure do! Man, it's hard to pick one" He looked at them while Chris went to turn off the lights in the sitting room and came back. Finally he went for " _Oh Christ, it's this asshole again_ " just because of the stupid and pathetic look on the bunny's face.

"So, who's the winner?"

"The asshole" Revealed Chandler not containing his grin.

"Yeah, he always wins. That's why that little bitch in the cover is always happy" Said Chris playing along pretending to dislike the bunny. "It'll be ten bucks"

"Perfect" He dug in his pocket and found his wallet. He handed him the money. "I also really like the sign over there" He said pointing at the " _Surprise, Bitch_ " one. "Where did you find it?"

"Oh, that" He laughed "A birthday present from an old friend. Lots of people started asking me if I sold them so I bought twenty to sell here. I sold them all in the first week. Now the factory sends me fifty per month. So if you want one it'll be thirty five bucks."

"Mmm, well, ok." He handed him the money and Chris put the book and the sign in a nice fabric bag and gave it to him.

"Here you go Mr. Bing. Thank you for shopping here and hope I'll see you soon. You're fun to talk to" He said smiling at him. Chandler returned the smile.

"You're not that bad either. See you when I finish with my asshole." It took a second to him to realize what he just said, but it was too late. Chris was laughing and already had tears in his eyes. Great, Chandler. Another bad first impression.

"Oh God" Chris wiped the tears in his eyes still grinning. "Sorry, but it was too funny!" He exhaled and recomposed himself. "Then I hope you and your asshole have a lot of fun together." A mischievous smile was returning to his face and Chandler reddened. Still he wasn't as embarrassed as was used to when he made a fool out of himself in front of other people. He was at ease with Chris. He could clearly see himself being good friends with the guy.

A phone in the back of the desk rang and he decided it was time to leave. While Chris picked up the phone he gestured Chandler to unlock the door. He opened it and they waved each other while Chris talked with whoever was on the other end. He closed the door and started his way back home.

Valentine's Day was practically over and the streets were almost empty by then. A now smiling Chandler Bing was reading the book while walking and cracking up every now and then. When he reached his building he put the book back in the bag and opened the door. The hall was warm and just then he realized how cold it actually was outside. He took the elevator to the sixth floor and looked at his reflection in the mirror. A year ago he had a girlfriend and lived surrounded by his friends. Now he was single and his friends barely called him.

Phoebe and Rachel were living now in Phoebe's apartment again. Ross barely spoke to him as he now was on his little sister's side. Joey found a new roommate and now were best buddies so he lost touch with him.

And Monica. He knew nothing about her. That's the only promise his old friends kept. Not to give them any kind of information about each other. He now only missed her as he missed the rest. Just as friends. But apparently he'd also have to get over from the people he used to be friends with.

The elevator's doors opened and he stepped into the hallway. Took out his keys and opened the door to his place and closed it after him.

Alone in Valentine's Day. Very Chandler-like.

* * *

A/N: Again thank you for reading my story. Not much is happening yet but now it'll get better…I guess. If you thought that my mind is that twisted to make up that stupid books, then you're wrong. I just googled and those were a couple of the funniest. Also the drawing of the polar bear can be found if you look at Kerby Rosanes' work: Geometric Beasts. It's awesome. Have a great day and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or its characters. But Chris and his bookshop are mine.

* * *

Monday again. God he hated his job.

The alarm clock was tearing his ears begging him to get up. With his face smashed in his pillow Chandler made an effort and raised his arm to hit the snooze button. He laid down for a while and his brain started functioning before the rest of his body had the chance to wake up. As a way of punishment for being Chandler, it decided to remind him of all the people waking up right now with their special someone after a wild Valentine's night. Sadly he got used to cuddle when living with his ex so now that he was alone he had to sleep hugging with his pillow. He missed having someone in his bed, dreading to get up as much as him.

He got up before he fell asleep again and went to the bathroom to shower. He stripped and got in. The warm water was slowly waking him and he let himself relax for a moment. Pretending there was no rush.

New York was still covered in snow but the warm morning sun made it seem it wasn't that cold. Chandler was now on his way to his job. He had some time before he actually had to start working so he slowed his pace enjoying the walk.

A couple of minutes later he spotted Chris sweeping his part of the sidewalk and decided to make a little talk with the guy.

"Hey!"

Chris turned around and stopped his chore when he saw him. "Hey, Chandler. How're you doing today?"

"Fine, on my way to work" Replied with a smile. Chris studied his look and with a look of approval on his face smiled.

"Looking good in that suit, Mr." Chandler chuckled. "What do you work at?"

"Statistical analysis and data reconfiguration." Said automatically. Chris look at him a little dumbfounded and Chandler noticed. "I'm a data processor" Same look from Chris. Chandler let out an exasperated breath. "I put numbers in a computer."

Now he understood. "Wow, um…good for you. You don't seem too thrilled about it though."

"Not really. It started as a temp job but now I just can't quit."

"What? What did they make you sign?" He said a little outraged.

"Oh no, don't worry. It's my own stupidity what keeps me from quitting. The pay is good and I can't find the strength it takes to quit"

"Or to leave the comfort zone" Snorted Chris and resumed his task.

That left Chandler thinking. "What do you mean?"

Chris stopped his sweeping again. "That you don't take the risk. You earn a good sum of money but you hate what you do. Still you don't want to know what's out there because that means that you'll be unemployed for a couple of months and the money will stop getting into your pockets. That's just being stupid" He tried to resume what he was doing but Chandler cut him.

"Are you calling me stupid? Cause I only said I just can't quit because…" Now Chris cut him.

"And that's a stupid attitude, Chandler. What did you want to be when you were a kid?"

Chandler calmed down and thought. "A writer. Comedy writer specially. I loved making people laugh. When I grew up I wanted to be a novelist and of course my mother couldn't be happier because her only child was following her footsteps."

"You know…you could have started being a writer when you were a kid. Just write what's on your mind, what you want people to know. There's no need to quit what you're doing right now because you can do it in your free time. You can send a little something to a newspaper and start from the bottom without leaving you comfort zone." He made perfect sense. "Plus, you're not talking to some random dude here. I own a bookshop, I have my contacts. Or you can just print some of your stories, I could make some copies and we can sell them here."

This could be it? He could finally chase his forgotten dream of being a writer? Of course! He was talking to someone that knew about books that could easily put him in the market and was also willing to help him. Were the gods finally smiling at him?

"Who's your mom by the way?" What a way to come down to earth.

"My mother is…." He looked both ways, came closer to him and whispered in his ear. "She's Nora Tyler Bing."

Chris backed clearly surprised. "Your mom is a successful novelist and you're here doing some office drone work complaining about your impossible dream of becoming a writer?" He said smiling and hitting him playfully with the broom. "Get out of my way, Bing. I have some snow to sweep here".

"So you know her." Deadpanned Chandler.

"Duh, what do you think is behind that curtain at the back of the shop?" A pervy smile appeared on his face.

"Uh…my mom?" Cringed Chandler.

"No! Eight shelves of books related in one way or another to sex. Erotica included."

"Oh." He blushed. "Guess I should have come here earlier then."

Chris laughed. "Is Mr. Bing feeling a little lonely?" He teased him.

"Hey!" Chandler defended himself while blushing. "Is this the way you treat your clients?"

He chuckled. "No, that's the way I treat my friends."

"Oh, so are we friends?"

He pretended to be offended. "Excuse me? Of course! You don't consider me your friend? Am I not good enough to be your friend? Don't I level to your expectations, Mr.?" He said playfully taking distance from him with one hand resting on his hip and the other one still holding the broom.

Chandler laughed. "Of course, Mr. You level to my expectations so I declare you now my friend." He said while emulating the ancient knighting ceremony when the king places the end of the sword on both of the knight's shoulders and Chris smiled proudly.

"Thank you, my highness." He did a little reverence. "But I must add, aren't you a little late for your royal duties?"

Chandler stared at him. "Ok, what?"

He left the seriousness behind. "Your job, silly."

His eyes widened. "Oh shit! I, um…see you later?" He said while walking backwards to work.

Chris laughed. "Sure, man. Just walk properly or his highness' ass will meet the floor."

"Oh, sure." He stopped and turned. "Bye, Chris!"

"Bye, Bing!" And Chandler left. "Funny dude." Chris smiled to himself as he watched him in the distance. He couldn't remember the last time he felt such an instant connection with another guy before. It was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This are getting interesting now. Please review. I know I can't force you but I need to know how you feel about this and if there's still someone interested in this story. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: You know...**

* * *

Chandler closed the door to his office, walked all the way to his desk and slumped in his chair. "Running is definitely not for you, Bing." He said to himself. He wiped his forehead with a napkin and opened his briefcase. He took out his laptop and a whole bunch of papers came out with it. Perfect. Just what he needed. He crouched and started gathering them. When he finished he put them back neatly on his briefcase. He sat back on his chair with a sigh and opened his laptop.

He was checking his e-mails before starting his daily work as usual when the name popped up. He stared at it dumbfounded.

"1 new message from: Monica Geller."

He didn't move. His eyes were glued to the screen. She had stopped sending him e-mails long ago. He deleted them without reading them first. He thought she'd already moved on but this surprise message she sent…when? He checked the date. This was getting worse. She sent it the day before. Valentine's Day to be exact.

Did he dare to read it? She'd never know if he did. But what if what she wrote made him change his mind about leaving? What if he fell into that deep depression again? Finally he was happy, moving on and now this.

The little arrow in the screen was motionless. After what it seemed hours it started a slow way to the read button. It finally reached its target and sat waiting for the command.

* * *

Chris was about to lock the front door when Chandler appeared on the other side of it with a sad look on his face which worried Chris immediately. He opened the door for him and Chandler walked past him in silence. Chris closed the door, locked it and closed the blinds. He looked at his friend, something serious must have happened.

Finally Chandler spoke, his eyes glued on the floor, his voice low and croaked. "I got no one to talk to about my life and what's going on inside my head…and…right now…I need to get some things out of my chest." He looked at Chris and he saw the look in his eyes, they were looking for help. "Would you help me?"

Chris nodded. "Of course. Are you hungry?"

He debated between politely rejecting his offer or admitting that he hadn't eaten in all day. He chose the second. "Yes."

"Follow me." With that he walked past him and opened the door on the left. On the right was the toilet for costumers and on the left were the stairs which led to his apartment. When they reached the top they were already in Chris' place. It was a big room where the kitchen, living room and bedroom were all connected. The bathroom was on the left, right above the one downstairs.

Chris motioned Chandler to sit at the kitchen table and went to the counter. He put some water in a big pot and put it on the stove. He then turned to Chandler who was now sitting in silence. "Ok, I'll cook something for us. Is mac and cheese ok?"

He nodded with a little smile. "It's my favorite."

Chris gave him a thumbs up, opened the cupboard and took a bag of spaghettis. He turned to his friend again. "Now, I'll cook while you speak. Please tell me anything you got to say. I'm a good listener." Chandler nodded and with that he started telling Chris his entire life. Chris took times cooking and turning to look at his friend so he knew he was paying attention.

The mac and cheese were served and Chandler had just moved to apartment twenty.

They finished eating and Chandler and Monica moved in together.

Chris finished washing the dishes and Chandler received Monica's e-mail that morning and was now expecting what his friend had to say about his situation.

Chris dried his hands with a napkin and sat on the counter. He was silent for a while. "So you didn't read it." Chandler shook his head. "Can I read it?" Chandler thought in silence. Then he reached for his briefcase and took out his laptop. He turned it on and connected it to the plug to get internet access. He opened his mail and turned the computer to Chris.

Chris hopped off the counter and sat at the kitchen table. He opened Monica's e-mail and read in silence. Chandler waited nervously for his friend to finish. When he did he looked at Chandler and sighed while resting on the chair's backrest. "Do you want me to read it out loud for you?" Chandler nodded still a little nervous. Chris sat up straight again and proceeded to read Monica's e-mail.

 _Hi, Chandler._

 _I know it you're not expecting new from me after such a long time and probably you won't even read it, but I need to say this anyways._

 _I tried to get over you. I tried to convince myself this is what I was supposed to do, marry someone mature who was not only ready but also willing to commit. I tried so hard not to picture you while being with him. I miss your smile, your voice, your hugs, all those beautiful things you used to say to me. I could keep mentioning more of your amazing qualities but I just want to say that I miss you. That I know I made a horrible mistake by leaving you. I broke your heart. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I failed you. I'm so so sorry, Chandler._

 _I also know that you lost contact with our friends. Ross doesn't wanna talk to you, Joey and Mike hang out every day, Phoebe is dating Mike and Rachel just got over it, you guys weren't really close. But I don't know if I can do this anymore. I'm marrying Richard in two months at the Morgan Chase Museum. I'm telling you this because I want you to be there, but only if you still love me, if you forgive me for what I did. I want you to be there to stop the wedding and run away together._

 _I feel trapped in a relationship without love and the only way I could find the courage to get out of it it's if I have the certainty that you'll be waiting for me. I hope you understand. I love you, Chandler._

 _Happy Valentine's Day._

 _Mon._

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Ha ha! Thank you for all the amazing reviews in Alone With You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Did you miss me? *the crowd yells "no!"* ...anyways, here you have a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or its characters. I do own Chris, mostly because the guy is actually a description of myself...and I own myself...I think.**

* * *

Chandler sat motionless. He couldn't think clearly. His brain was making theories, explanations, possible dialogues, imagining dozens of _what ifs_. "How could she do this to me? Does she still love me? Should I go to her place right now? Should I go to the wedding? Will I hug her or kiss her first? Do I want to see her? What if it's Richard who sent the e-mail trying to hurt me? Why now? Do I actually want to give her another chance?" He kept talking to himself in his head.

Chris could practically hear his thoughts. He felt horrible for his friend. He didn't dare to speak. Chandler was busy enough with was going inside his head. So he re-read the e-mail. Monica had attached a file at the end so he opened it. It was the wedding invitation for him to know where and when she'd be expecting his "surprise" appearance.

He thought about it. Chandler returning to Monica's expectant arms. He didn't like the idea. He listened to all what his friend got to say, every little detail of his entire life, and he saw a side of Chandler's friends and his ex-girlfriend that he wasn't fond of.

Their lack of interest about his life; their mean jokes and comments; Joey leaving him when he got a good job and returning when he got fired, only to let some guys steal everything in their apartment; Ross making out with his mother; Rachel being mad at him about the list thing and for encouraging her to quit her job at the coffeehouse; Phoebe being rude to him; Monica treating him like he should be thankful she was with him. He didn't want his friend to go through all of that crap again.

Chris looked at Chandler. He would be lying if he said he didn't stare at him in silence last night when he was looking at some book on the table. That his smile when those books reminded him of his friends, as he said, didn't also make him smile. That he didn't find him attractive. That he didn't think he was cute while acting awkward.

He had known the guy for only a day and he already had feelings for him. He wanted to kiss his pain away so he could forget everything and feel that for the first time someone really cared about him. He never felt this instant connection with any of the men he dated. This guy was different.

But Chandler didn't need that then. He had so many things to think about that he couldn't just throw himself at him and kiss him and add another problem in his life. So he just looked at him.

Chandler covered his face with his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. The guy was tired. Still Chris needed to be close to him, so he got up, sat on the chair next to his friend and enveloped him in a hug which Chandler accepted.

They stayed in that position until Chris broke the embrace. "What do you wanna do?"

Chandler sighed again. "I really don't know." The man's broad forehead was furrowed. His eyes were trying to decide between several options as if they were displayed right in front of him. His arms were now crossed on the table and his chin rested on them.

His mind kept repeating a single question: getting over Monica or running away with her?

* * *

Everyone was staring at him. None of them could believe he was there, not even Monica. The place was silent while Chandler stood at the entrance.

Richard was obviously furious.

Rachel and Phoebe had smiles on their faces.

Joey couldn't contain his grin.

Ross was outraged but he sat in his chair trying his best not to make it a bigger deal.

Monica was…

"What are you doing here?" She cried from where she stood right in front of the altar.

"I came here to stop you from marrying the man that's not for you, Mon." He slowly made his way to her. "I love you, I always did and I always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please don't do this." With that he took the ring from his pocket and got on his knee. "Would you give me the honor of being your husband?"

He heard some muffled gasps behind him but it didn't matter, he was taking the biggest step he'd ever taken. He was asking the love of his life to become his wife.

"What? No!" His heart sank. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of my wedding here? I've already found the man of my life and he's not you, Chandler. I made that choice a year ago and it's the best decision I've ever made. Choosing a man over a kid that freaks out every time someone says the word "marriage". I chose stability and true love."

He felt the blood pumping faster through his veins. The room had suddenly got a lot warmer. He wanted to run away but his feet didn't let him. He then saw the anger in his ex-girlfriend's eyes.

Richard had an evil grin his face.

Rachel and Phoebe were looking at him with a you-are-such-a-looser smile.

Joey could barely contain his laugh while poking Mike's side with his elbow.

Ross got up and motioned Richard to follow him. They approached Chandler, grabbed him by his arms and dragged him all the way out where they let him fall with a final push. But instead of falling on the floor Chandler felt a pair of arms catching him from behind. His heart was shattered in a million pieces, but he felt safe in those arms.

* * *

He woke up with nothing but his tighty-whities. His brain was throbbing inside his head. When he finally got to open his eyes he realized he wasn't at his place. He was in someone else's bed. When he tried to get up he found out that that someone was hugging him from behind. He slowly turned while still wrapped in those arms to look at that someone and froze.

He was only wearing his underwear while being spooned by Chris on his bed.

"Oh my God…" He screamed internally.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much to those who took the time to leave a review! Sadly, I'm not inspired right now so that's why I decided to make this chapter shorter. Plus I'm not really sure if there's someone out there reading this story (there must be someone out there, there just has to be). Oh, and happy holidays to all of you. :** )


End file.
